


bending near the earth (wondering love)

by peatreck



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Wingfic, cherub au, this is an au where fob still exists but transboy patrick has little wings and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peatreck/pseuds/peatreck
Summary: Pete pulls him closer so their foreheads are touching again. "Patrick, my baby, my angel, did you know that I completely gave up on understanding people the day I met you? I took one look at you and couldn't comprehend why everyone in the world hadn't given up whatever else they were doing to try and make you happy."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbattwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbattwink/gifts).



> This is a fic in (bunny emoji) and schoolboypatrick's [cherub au](http://schoolboypatrick.tumblr.com/post/153698493972/cherub-patrick) and they're going inactive so I thought I'd finish this up and post it, finally!
> 
> Title from It Came Upon a Midnight Clear and Little Town of Bethlehem

Patrick stumbles into the hotel room with Pete's arm slung around his shoulder, both of them laughing. They're high off of the adrenaline of the show, the kids screaming their words back at them and throwing themselves across the barriers. Patrick struggles with getting his shirt off and Pete "helps," running his hands along Patrick's newly exposed sides and kissing Patrick's nose and face and chin when he giggles.

Eventually Patrick's shirt does come off, and then Pete actually helps Patrick unstrap his wings so he can let them unfold with a sigh. They're covered in downy fluff and barely extend past his elbows, but it's still uncomfortable to have them strapped down and hidden for a long period of time.

After Patrick's wings are freed, Pete pulls him close by the loops of his jeans and they kiss. They're both smiling too hard to kiss very well though, and Pete keeps sliding his thumbs up to tickle Patrick's sides and he has to keep twisting away and doubling over in laughter, so Pete has to keep leaning down and kissing his forehead or his jaw or the top of his cheekbone until Patrick tilts his head up so Pete can catch his mouth and start the whole process over again.

They move slowly across the room like that until the backs of Pete's knees hit the bed and he sits down, pulling Patrick down to kneel over him.

"Wait," says Patrick before Pete kisses him again, and then "Wait, I have something-- let me up, I have to--"

"Aww," murmurs Pete, kissing up Patrick's cheekbone to his temple, "do you have to, baby? I don't want you to go, stay here, come on."

Patrick squirms in his hold, face flushed pink from laughter, and says, "Yes, let me up, I promise you'll like it, please,"

Pete lets go of Patrick's hips with a sigh so he can stand up and take two steps back-- before darting back and kissing Pete again. Then he walks backwards to the bathroom so he can keep smiling stupidly at Pete, saying "Just stay there, I promise I'll be right back," and only tripping once, and then only a little. He even peeks out from around the bathroom door, only his head and shoulder and the top of one wing visible, to say "Stay there, okay?"

Pete nods and laughs, says "Yeah yeah, I'll stay, just do whatever so you can be back here, okay?" Patrick nods decisively before his face disappears behind the door and it clicks closed firmly behind him.

Pete bounces a little while he waits, knee bouncing up and down, feeling giddy with love but also deprived of Patrick even after what couldn't have been more than three minutes. He pulls down the blankets on the hotel bed while he waits, because that seems like the way today is going.

Patrick comes out of the bathroom and -- oh. He turns around, showing off the pale pink lacy camisole and panties he has on and his fluffy wings. He glances down at the floor, biting his lip before looking up at Pete and smiling shyly.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

Pete holds out his arms for Patrick and breathes, "Patrick."

The only reason Patrick doesn't run into his arms is the tiny distance between them, but he still gets to Pete pretty damn fast, throwing his arms around Pete's neck and settling in to stay. Pete's hands come to rest on his ass and squeeze lightly.

Pete rests his forehead against Patrick's and looks into his eyes. "I have a confession to make, angel."

Patrick laughs. "You do?"

Pete nods against Patrick's forehead. "Yep. I actually bought you that same set of lingerie when I saw you looking at it."

Patrick laughs again. "I know."

Pete's eyes widen in surprise before he says "Oh, did you? Are these--"

"Yep," says Patrick, grinning, "they arrived and you weren't there to pick them up, so I got them."

Pete pouts exaggeratedly. "Aw, then I don't get to see that cute face you make," he says.

"What face?" Patrick squawks, pulling his head back a little. "I don't make a face."

"You do to make a face!" Pete says, "it's your 'Pete is giving me things I want' face, and it's adorable."

Now it's Patrick's turn to pout a little. "You really don't need to give me all this stuff, it's not like I really need it or anything--"

Pete pulls him closer so their foreheads are touching again. "Patrick, my baby, my angel, did you know that I completely gave up on understanding people the day I met you? I took one look at you and couldn't comprehend why everyone in the world hadn't given up whatever else they were doing to try and make you happy."

Patrick's blush gets even deeper at that, and he has to bury his face in Pete's neck, narrowly avoiding hitting Pete in the face with a wing. Pete lets him, bringing one hand up to stroke Patrick's back below his wings, slipping the tips of his fingers underneath the lacy camisole.

Then Pete's hand moves back to Patrick's ass and he starts tracing the line between Patrick's asscheeks with his middle finger.

"Hey Patrick, you know what?" he asks, turning his head so his cheek is touching the back of Patrick's head.

"What?" Patrick mumbles into his neck, pushing his hips back into Pete's hands.

"I really like giving you things, and I didn't get to," Pete mock pouts, "I think you deserve a spanking, don't you?"

Patrick pulls back from Pete's neck, face still flushed but now bright eyes and eager. "Oh yes," he says, "should I-- now?" At Pete's smile and indulgent nod Patrick scrambles to lay himself across Pete's lap, Pete leaning back to avoid Patrick's wings.

Patrick settles on his stomach with his ass over Pete's lap, hands crossed flat on the bed below his chin, wiggling his hips invitingly. Pete puts his hand on Patrick's ass but he teases, tracing the line of lace across Patrick's ass with his fingers, pulling down on the waistband so it cuts soft curves into Patrick's hips, pulling the panties up so that there's pressure right up against Patrick's hole.

Patrick puts his face down into the bed and whines, "Please, Pete,"

Pete chuckles. "Eager, huh?"

Patrick turns his head to the side and mumbles, "Uh-huh, please, Pete,"

Pete spanks him then, hitting the curve of Patrick's ass with his hand. Patrick's body jumps and he moans, letting his legs fall open wider. His wings flutter a little every time Pete's hits land.

After a while his wings are the only part of Patrick that is moving, the rest of his body completely relaxed in Pete's lap, moans gone soft and breathy.

Pete finishes spanking Patrick, rubbing his hand over the reddened skin of his ass, and Patrick's wings relax too, completely hiding the top of his back under downy feathers. Pete pulls Patrick's panties down to his thighs and runs his nails lightly over Patrick's ass, making Patrick shiver. Pete slips his hand between Patrick's thighs, feeling how wet he is and teasing at his hole, and Patrick arches his back and moans.

Pete leans forward, curling his back down until his nose is pressed into Patrick's back, and just breathes into the lace for a moment, closing his eyes and smiling helplessly.

Patrick stirs, shifting his hips, and says "Pete?" a hint of a whine in his voice.

Pete slowly sits back up and then says "Yeah, baby, yeah, you good to ride me?"

Patrick makes a happy noise and starts squirming around to get out of Pete's lap, almost falling off the bed. Pete catches him by the hip and helps him move around until he's lying on his side in the middle of the bed, panties discarded somewhere off the edge.

Pete stands up and takes his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He looks over at Patrick to see him watching Pete intently, fingers starting to creep down between his legs.

Pete turns a little, modeling for Patrick. "You think I'm pretty, baby?"

"Mmmmm... yeah," Patrick says, shuddering at the touch of his own fingers. "You'd be prettier over here in bed with me."

Pete laughs. "Sweet talker," he says, noting how Patrick's flush deepens but he doesn't break eye contact or stop moving his hand as Pete carelessly throws his pants in the same direction as his shirt and climbs back into the bed with Patrick.

Pete pulls Patrick up with a hand on his shoulder until he's sitting on Pete's lap again, this time with much less clothing between them. They kiss, one of Pete's hands going to rub one of Patrick's nipples through the lace and the other going down to cup his ass. Patrick has his hands wrapped around Pete's neck and he's intermittently jerking his hips forward, rubbing against Pete's dick as they kiss and making little whimpering moans into Pete's mouth.

Patrick breaks away from the kiss and says, "Pete, ah, Pete, please,"

"Yeah," Pete says, voice rough. "yeah angel do it, you can do it,"

Patrick lets go of Pete's neck and Pete drops back to his elbows, watching as shuffles forward on his knees to line himself up over Pete's dick and then braces himself on Pete's chest with both hands, and sinking down on Pete's dick.

Pete has to fight not to close his eyes in pleasure so he can watch Patrick, see how beautiful he is. Patrick has his head hanging forward and his eyes are half closed, his open mouth is red and he's panting. Patrick starts to shift and move on top of him so Pete wraps a hand around Patrick's hip and thrusts up into him.

They fall into a rhythm, slow and deep and good, and then the angle shifts somehow and Patrick moans "Ah, Pete, Pete," and his head tips backwards and his eyelids close in bliss. The light catches on his hair, giving him just a hint of a halo, and his wings are swaying and fluttering lightly behind his shoulders. He's usually pale but now he's flushed almost darker than the light pink of the negligé that he's still wearing, and in that moment he really does look like an angel, sent by some higher power to Pete of all people, and he has to push himself up off the bed to kiss Patrick, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer.

When they break apart, Patrick laughs breathlessly with his hands on Pete's shoulders and asks, "What was that for?" still rocking his hips, hands resting on Pete's shoulders.

Pete says, "Because you're beautiful," and Patrick glances down shyly and smiles, quicksilver bright, before looking back up at Pete through his eyelashes and rubbing his thumb over the thorn tattoo curling over Pete's collarbones.

"Aw," he says, "You're not so bad yourself?" and Pete has to lean in to kiss him again.

They stay like that, fucking and kissing and eventually just gasping wetly into each other's mouths as they push into each other and together get closer and closer to the edge. Pete moves his hand down to put pressure on Patrick's cilt, moving his thumb in time to the rocking of their hips. Patrick stops moving up and down and gasps into Pete's neck, grinding circles between Pete's fingers and his dick. When he comes, he arches his back and moans, trembling and clenching around Pete's dick, making Pete hiss and curse and try to push his hips even further up into Patrick.

Patrick is relaxed after his orgasm, moving his hips lazily and murmuring "you close?"

Pete's hips are jerking up into Patrick but not very hard because he barely has any leverage in this position. "Yeah," he answers, "yeah baby, angel, Patrick, I'm almost there,"

Patrick lifts himself up and down again with thighs that shake from their exertion and squeezes around Pete, once, twice, and then Pete comes, burying his face in Patrick's neck. Patrick can feel Pete's eyelashes as he closes his eyes and his lips lips as they move as he breathes out what Patrick is pretty sure is Patrick's name.

Patrick pets the fine hairs on the back of Pete's neck with the tips of his fingers until Pete moves. Pete lifts his head and than helps to lift Patrick off his dick, lying down and pulling Patrick down to lie on his front on top of him so that his wings can be free above them. Patrick contentedly snuggles closer to Pete, sleepy and content, nuzzling his nose into Pete's neck.

Pete stirs at Patrick's movement and starts moving out from under Patrick. Patrick makes a displeased noise and grabs Pete's shoulder. Pete kisses him on the top of the head. "Gotta go clean us up, angel, or we'll be stuck together in the morning."

Patrick grumbles, but he can feel the fluid between his legs starting to get cold and tacky so he relinquishes his grip and rests his chin on the pillows. He closes his eyes, resting his cheek on his folded arms and listens to the noises Pete makes as he turns on the sink to run a washcloth under warm water.

The bed dips as Pete climbs back onto the bed and carefully wipes off the skin between Patrick's legs. While he's kneeling down there he leans down to press a kiss to the reddened skin of Patrick's ass and Patrick laughs, turning his head on his folded arms so he can look down and almost see Pete.

"Kissing my ass?" Patrick asks, sleepy and playful.

Pete bites Patrick, just a light scrape of teeth, before answering "Any day, babe."

"Good," Patrick hums as Pete fumbles with the clasp on the back of the top, "as it should be."

Pete fumbles the clasp open and Patrick rolls over onto his side so that Pete can slide it out from under him. "Oh, so you think I should be kissing your ass all the time?"

Pete puts the washcloth and the top on the nightstand before letting Patrick pull him back over.

"Mm-hm," Patrick says, "My boyfriend's a big rockstar, he's really cool, so you should be nice to me."

Pete laughs and slides over towards Patrick so that Patrick can roll over and lie half on top of him, wings lying flat over his shoulder blades.

"Well my boyfriend is a rockstar too and he's way cooler than yours. There is no possible way that your boyfriend could be better than mine." Patrick says.

Pete hums and answers, "Well, my boyfriend is so impossibly wonderful he amazes me every day, what's one more impossibility?"

Patrick presses his face into Pete's shoulder and smiles so widely he has to squeeze his eyes closed. Then his smile turns into a yawn, the comfortable exhaustion of a day well spent settling into him.

"Hey Pete?" says Patrick.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Goodnight."

"Aw, angel," Pete presses a kiss to the top of Patrick's head. "sweet dreams. I love you too."

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, and there's no place either of them would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized how much a kudos or comment meant until I started writing fic? They make my day, especially on older fics. (this is subtle begging, right?)
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this au or just peterick in general come shoot me an ask at [my tumblr](http://peatreck.tumblr.com)!


End file.
